Suitman's Survivor 10: Redemption Island
Survivor: Redemption Island is the tenth season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. The season began on Monday January 2nd 2012 and ended on Sunday January 15th with sarge455 beating Survivor8 and 49288 in a 5-3-1 vote. The season features sixteen new castaways and two returning castaways. The main twist this season is Redemption Island, in use thoughout the season. Also of note is the return of two past players, Punx193 and Sarge455, both wanting redemption from their previous attempts at the game. A second twist was introduced on Day 5. One person from each tribe nominated as the person who has given the most to the tribe merged early into the Murlonio tribe, immune and unable to participate in challenges until the official merge. The two elected members were Punx193 and Jonofthefunk. A third twist involved three double Tribal Councils, where the top two vote-getters were sent to Redemption Island instead of the usual one. The only season with more double Tribal Councils than this one was Season 8, Survivor: Nicaragua, which had a record seven double Tribal Councils in total. A few players returned to the Suitman's Survivor series. Jonofthefunk and Zeero played in Suitman's Survivor 12: Fans vs Favorites, placing 15th and runner-up respectively. Dragotistic and Manalord's rivalry earned them spots in Suitman's Survivor 13: Vanuatu, placing 4th and 16th respectively. Season Summary This season, 16 new players embarked on a journey that would change their lives. They were joined by two past players - Sarge455 on the Ometepe tribe, and Punx193 on the Zapatera tribe. They were told that Redemption Island was ON. If you were voted out, you were sent their to get a chance to get back in the game. Little did they know that Redemption Island was about to play a huge part in one of the greatest seasons of Suitman's Survivor EVER. Right from the off the drama began. Both tribes went to Tribal, with Mittens being Immune from Zapatera Tribal, and 49288 being Immune from Ometepe Tribal. From Ometepe, JakeDavid was given the boot, and from Zapatera, Dragotistic was given the boot. Little did they know that Dragotistic's elimination would not mark the end of his game - for a long time. The Zapatera tribe looked like the stronger of the two tribes. They won the first two Tribal Immunities, and forced Ometepe to vote out Jfsredhead and Pieguy, both of whom were beaten by Dragotistic. Then the tables turned. Ometepe crawled back their disadvantage, and evn took the lead after winning three straight Immunites. Zapatera voted out Tayman, Somats and Tankmiles, who were also beaten by Dragotistic. Drgo then re-entered the game, as the Tribes merged into Murlonio. Jonofthefunk and Punx were already merged, due to a twist two days before. First Immunity was won by Jonofthefunk. Jon thought he was the driving force behind a big Ometepe alliance. But Sarge and Survivor8 had other ideas. They formed a cross-tribe Final Four alliance with Punx and Manalord, which looked to be holding strong. After North and Zeero got sent out at first merge Tribal (And Mittens played an idol on Punx), all was still in deadlock - 5 Ometepe vs 5 Zapatera. Then the big flip happened. Sarge and Survivor (who had Immunity) voted with the Zapatera members and blindsided an unsuspecting Jonofthefunk out of the game, shattering the Ometepe alliance. Zeero was on a winning streak at Redemption. He had already beaten North, and then beat great player Jonofthefunk too, making him a large threat. Back in the game, 49288 won Immunity, and the Final Four alliance turned their attention to getting one person from each tribe out at Double Tribal, so Manalord led a plan against Mittens and Nikki, which backfired when Nikki pulled out an idol, causing Mittens to be successfully voted out, but then unintentionally voting out Dragotistic in the process, who was a random safety vote by Survivor8. Zeero and Drago won against Mittens in the 3-way duel. Punx won next Immunity. However, the Final Four alliance was about to be split up, as a secret plan by Punx to blindside Sarge was leaked to Sarge, who blurted it all out at Tribal Council. Punx denied the claims, but Sarge wasn't believing him. Jamz then got voted off. The alliance now had to get rid of Punx, the loose weight. Zeero finally lost on Redemption to Drago and Jamz. 49288 won his third Immunity next, and the plan to get rid of Punx worked, who was voted out with Nikki in the final Double Tribal. Survivor8 played one of his two idols here, to ensure his safety. In the final RI duel, Punx outlasted them all and re-entered the game, much to the old alliance's dispair. Punx fell short at the next Immunity challenge which he needed to win. Manalord won, and Punx quickly scrambled for votes, but to his dispair as Sarge led the final elimination of Punx as he sailed to Ponderosa. Manalord was then the last Zapatera standing. He fought hard to win Final Immunity, but in a long grueling challenge, he was cut short and was voted out in 4th place and sent to Ponderosa as the ninth and final Jury member. At the Jury Vote, it was clearly anyones game. Sarge was praised for his good control of the game, but critisized for backstabbing others. Survivor8 was praised on also doing well socialy, but was accused of riding Sarge's coattails. 49288 was recognised for his Immunity wins, but was put down on doing nothing strategically. In the end, Sarge455 was voted the Sole Survivor over Survivor8 and 49288 in a 5-3-1 vote. Contestants * As Nikki101 played an idol on herself, 3 votes cast against her did not count. The Game﻿﻿ * The first Immunity Challenge was Individual, as both tribes were going to Tribal Council. ** Dragotistic won the final pre-merge Redemption Island Duel and re-entered the game on Day 7. *** Punx193 won the final post-merge Redemption Island Duel and re-entered the game on Day 12. Voting History Category:Suitman's Survivor